1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device to minimize a terminal effect for improving uniformity in an ECP process by forming a Ag seed layer with low-resistivity instead of a Cu seed layer.
2. Background of the Related Art
For a Cu interconnect formation by an Electro Chemical Plating (hereinafter referred to as “ECP”) process, a seed layer with low-resistivity is generally required. A Cu seed layer by a PVD (Physical Vapor Deposition) process has been mainly used as the seed layer.
Considering the trend of diminution of the dimension of interconnects, as the degree of integration for a semiconductor device continuously increases, the thickness of the Cu seed layer should be decreased. Although the Cu seed layer is required to have low-resistivity, high-resistivity may be generated due to the low thickness of the Cu seed layer. Moreover, the uniformity of the Cu seed layer may be deteriorated by a terminal effect due to employing the ECP process for forming the Cu interconnect.
Particularly, the terminal effect makes it difficult to control the uniformity of a layer in a process for a large size wafer such as a 300 mm wafer instead of a 200 mm wafer. Thus the seed layer is required to have low-resistivity regardless of the diminution of the dimension of an interconnect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,151, Uri Cohen, discloses an apparatus for depositing seed layers from the group of Cu, Ag or an alloy thereof on a substrate having narrow openings surrounded by a field.